Roxas X Reader: Jealousy
by Xiorin
Summary: Your on a first date with your new Boyfriend Roxas, but it seems that he notices Riku's affection towards you.


I had no idea what had happened from this moment on. It was as you were staring down upon yourself and watching this happen to another person. But You know what you did wrong and you had no idea what to do now..

_A Few Days Ago _

You had no idea what to wear, it was the first time you were going on a date with Roxas, as a couple not as friends, not as best friends, no it was the first time you would actually be going on a date with the guy you had been in love with since you met him on the first day of school. At first it seemed as if you had feelings for him and he had only thought of you as a friend, but you couldn't have been more wrong about that, both of your feelings were mutual and now all the time of day dreaming what it would be like to be on a date, and thinking yeah, you know exactly what you were going to say, do and even wear. But now that, your dream has become a reality you have no idea what to expect!

All you seemed to be doing practically the whole morning is making a mess of your room because you now all of a sudden had no idea what to wear. And You only had 30 minutes left before your sweet blond would pick you up to go eat brunch.

"Ahhhhh I have no idea what to wear!"

"Don't worry about it too much, I mean you could always just wear you know, something simple." A familiar voice draws your attention as you stopped throwing everything into the air.

"No, I can't do that Xion, this isn't a picnic or just hanging out I want to look my best!" Then you would continue looking.

"Well here you can wear this [NAME] , It's something I found at some outlet store Kairi dragged it to. I was wondering if you would-"

Before you could even let your oh so generous roommate finish her own sentence, you had pounced her into a hug.

"Really?! You letting me borrow this? It's perfect!" Xion slowly loosened the hug as you were obviously killing her with so much joy.

"Don't mention it, really, now you should hurry up now, he'll be here in ten minutes." You both then hear your door bell ring. "Sorry I meant, he's here now." You shove Xion out of the room.

"Can you please, please distract him while I get ready I won't take long promise!"

You rush as fast as you could and before you knew it you where ready. As you walk out the door you notice Roxas quickly stand up from the couch and smiles.

"W-wow, [name] you look beautiful." You feel yourself lightly blush as you reply smiling.

"You look really handsome yourself, Roxas." You notice he was wearing a nice button colored shirt that. Came along with his black pants.

"Shall we get going [name]?" Roxas asked as asking while holding out his hand to you.

You gladly accept his hand and both start heading out to his car.

And it didn't take that long to arrive to your destination. As you got there you slowly start to step out of the car when suddenly you slip on a puddle right beside your feet. You shut your eyes waiting for a fall but instead the warmth of someone's arms.

"Woah, are you alright [name] you should be more careful." You open your eyes to find yourself in Roxas's arms.

"Ah-a y-yeah don't worry I-I will be." You find yourself feeling a bit embarrassed but yet relived that you know if you were to fall your sweet boyfriend would be there to catch you just in time before you fall.

"Hehe, now you know that before you fall, I shall always be there to catch you," You just instantly turned red, it was as if he read your mind. "That's what you were thinking right? I don't mean to sound too hu, hum , overconfident or anything." You notice Roxas blush as you just give out a small giggle.

"Your so adorable, you know that." And with that comment you make him blush now he was even reder than you have ever seen him before.

"Hu well I," You gently take a hold of his hands.

"Now then let us go and get something to eat shall we?" He just slowly nods and you both go in and take your seats.

All of a sudden a certain individual catches your eye.

"Oh hey! Riku!" With out thinking you call out to Riku, who is one of your best friends in the world. And He seemed surprised to seeing you in such a lovely light blue summer dress.

"Oh, hey [name], what a surprise, y-you look very lovely today." All you do in response is smile and say.

"Aww why thank you." Without realizing that Riku was lightly nervous about telling you that but Roxas caught on quickly.

"So, are you here on a date too?" You ask again bluntly without seeing that it was obvious that Riku had feelings for you, but as dense as you are you can never be able to tell.

"Actually no, I work as a waiter here, so what would you two like to order something off todays special?" Your to buzy being overly friendly with Riku and Riku being overly friendly with you, that you don't notice Roxas getting upset.

"No, it's alright, Riku, I suddenly lost my appetite. Lets get going [name]" Before you even have a chance to answer you were dragged by your wrist out of the restaurant and to Roxas's car.

"Hold on Roxas what has gotten-" Before you get to say another word. Roxas places a kiss onto your lips, feeling how soft his lips were, and was left dumfounded for a few moment, in shock but yet in joy.

"Hu?" Roxas slowly takes a deep breath then appoligizes.

"I'm sorry [name] I- I don't know what got over me, one second I see you being to friendly with Riku the next I dragged out out, before you even have a chance to eat, I... I'm really sorry."

You slowly form smile and give out a small but joyful sigh. "Roxas, Riku is only my best friend, you don't have to get jealous, I'm sorry too. This is our very first date and I basically ruined it for you." He shook his head in disagreement.

"No don't blame yourself. It was my fault."

He slowly gazed into your eyes making you feel as if it were only the two of you.

"[name] I Love you."

"I love you too Roxas"

And with out anymore word you Both gaze more into each others eyes and kiss.

A/N: Ok this is my first character x reader fic so if it's bad I deeply apologize . but aside from that I hope you guys liked it :D)


End file.
